1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card set in a small-sized information terminal, and more particularly to a memory card which can be applied to various types of small-sized information/terminals such as an electronic pocketbook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are electronic pocketbooks in which a memory card can be set so as to increase its functions. This kind of electronic pocketbook has a system structure in which various kinds of functions can be performed by using an application program stored in a ROM mounted in the memory card.
Depending on the kind of electronic pocketbooks, there are two structures in which a transparent touch panel is provided and a memory card can be set under the transparent touch panel and in which a transparent touch panel is attached to the surface of a display section made of a liquid crystal graphic display panel. In the case of the former structure, a memory card, of which a key matrix corresponding to the application program stored in the ROM is printed on the surface, is used, and when an operator touches a specific key on the key matrix via the transparent touch panel, the corresponding application program starts to function. In the case of the latter structure, keys or icons corresponding to the application program are displayed on the display section, and when an operator touches the keys or icons via the transparent touch panel, the corresponding application program starts to function.
However, according to the above-mentioned structures, it is required that a memory card be in accordance with the type of an electronic pocketbook is selected, limiting the improvement in general-purpose properties of the electronic pocketbook and memory card.